Patent document CH-A-658 969 has already described a watch with a moving ornament and its assembly method. This watch is ornamented by means of a set stone secured to the arbor of one of the hands. The stone is set by folding back claws forming a portion of a setting fixed to the arbor of the hand.
Another heavier and more complicated arrangement is proposed by the patent document U.S. Pat. No. 2,536,206 in which a diamond is pressed in a setting rotating with the minutes hand.
None of the holders of the cited documents has seen fit to enquire as to whether the described arrangement would be resistant to shocks which can occur during wearing of the timepiece. The owner of the present application wishing to place on the market such an arrangement, furthermore known from the cited documents, has subjected timepieces to standardized tests--thus shocks--which precede generally the release for sale of the finished product. It has noted after these tests (for instance a shock resulting from an acceleration of 5000 g in the direction of the axis of the time setting stem) that the axis of the hand supporting the decoration was bent in a permanent manner. Since it is scarcely possible to reinforce the arbor supporting the decoration, it has remedied the cited difficulty in proposing a fixed protective wall arranged with clearance around the periphery of the decoration in order to limit the displacement thereof when a shock is applied to the timepiece.
The invention will now be understood from the following description and the drawings which illustrate it, given by way of example.